


Man of death and fire

by Lacerta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creature Fic, Creature!Tony Stark, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Supernatural Elements, Tony Stark Hates Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta/pseuds/Lacerta
Summary: Steve spends a lot of time watching Tony.At first, Steve judged the man as little more than a self-absorbed narcissist. He should've known better than to underestimate a Stark; he soon sees the man's brilliance, the ingenuity of his inventions. He holds his breath, witnessing Tony's sacrifice in New York's battle. He fights by his side, their moves seamlessly in sync without any prior discussion.If that wouldn't be enough to change Steve's mind, he experiences the man's generosity when Tony invites them to live in the Tower. He sees a caring man with a workaholic streak, a hero, a genius truly ahead of his time. As he studies the man, Steve begins to notice who Tony Stark really is.But that is not all he notices.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 139





	Man of death and fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcadeGhostAdventurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadeGhostAdventurer/gifts).



> A thank-you-in-advance fic for ArcadeGhostAdventurer! 
> 
> Thanks to fundamentalBlue for beta-reading and explaining some of the darkest magic of English punctuation <3

When the shrapnel reaches Tony's heart, it's a miracle he survives at all. It takes all of Yinsen's surgical proficiency to pull Tony through, to attach the electromagnet, to connect him to the battery. It takes a medical miracle– and a lot of blood.

Yinsen uses what supplies he can get, and he doesn't have plenty. It's a lucky coincidence, really, that their keepers gave him the means to store blood of one of now-dead locals. He didn't know the man, he was captured too late to get acquainted, he doesn't even know his blood type. When Tony's body doesn't reject the transfusion, Yinsen is relieved. Tony doesn't bleed out to death during the surgery.

The foreign blood doesn't cause any issues. Not yet, at least.

***

Waterboarding is cruel in any of its forms, doubly so when your heart is attached to a battery, cables exposed; when Tony inevitably breathes in the water, the pain is excruciating. He's never felt anything similar to compare it to. He doesn't know. He doesn't know there's more to it than the sensation of his throat being gagged by water, the frantic thrashing of his limbs. How could he?

He doesn't notice it then. Not yet.

***

Yinsen's death shakes Tony to the core. He's never felt anything even close to the rage he feels at that moment. Firing up the flamethrowers feels right, like nothing else ever has. Revenge tastes like blood and smells like ashes, and it feels just so.

He doesn't fully understand it. Not yet.

***

The suit collapses around him at impact with the ground. Tony's body is covered in blisters. He's never been physically tough, and he was wearing metal plates in the middle of the desert, the burns were to be expected.

It doesn't surprise him. Not yet.

***

When he's finally home, in the safety of his lab, it doesn't take him long to realise he might have an issue. He doesn't tell anyone, not even Rhodey, and not Obi (he'll be grateful for that later). He puts on the safety gloves that he used to leave in the corner of the lab, and adjusts the armor's alloy. He still doesn't understand, but he deals with it anyway.

When the media comes up with the 'Iron Man' moniker, Tony rolls along with it. He's always appreciated life's irony.

***

Steve spends a lot of time watching Tony.

When he woke up in the new century, there were many things that he couldn't've expected: the technology, the new social norms, the _Internet_. Sometimes he doesn't understand half of what he's seeing. The expectations, however, those he understands perfectly; they haven't changed. He's still Captain America, and he does his best to make do. Steve Rogers, though– Steve makes a lot of mistakes. Most of them, perhaps, he makes with regards to Tony Stark.

He doesn't understand this man who brings the future to the century that Steve struggles to keep up with. Steve makes assumptions and accusations; the more confused he is, the more bitter he grows. He regrets it, later. He wants to apologise, yet when he tries, he says all the wrong things, and the count of his mistakes grows.

Steve doesn't understand the man, but he wants to. In hopes of finding the missing puzzle pieces, he watches the mystery that is Tony Stark. It doesn't take him long to start noticing the unexpected.

At first, Steve judged the man as little more than a self-absorbed narcissist. He should've known better than to underestimate a Stark; he soon sees the man's brilliance, the ingenuity of his inventions. He holds his breath, witnessing Tony's sacrifice in New York's battle. He fights by his side, their moves seamlessly in sync without any prior discussion.

If that wouldn't be enough to change Steve's mind, he experiences the man's generosity when Tony invites them to live in the Tower. He sees a caring man with a workaholic streak, a hero, a genius truly ahead of his time. As he studies the man, Steve begins to notice who Tony Stark really is.

But that is not all he notices.

***

The Avengers are capable, but it doesn't matter how good you are if the enemy manages to surprise you. Tony teases Steve for the number of plans for every occasion he drills into the team, but Steve knows their purpose. They keep his team safe, and he knows that, despite the bickering, Iron Man will remember the strategies.

All his best laid plans go awry when they're caught off guard by an explosion. Steve's reflexes are fast, but the wave of fire is faster, and the blast hits them both before they can react. Steve doesn't lift his shield in time, too occupied with the sight of Iron Man's raised faceplate and Tony's panicked eyes.

After the fire burns out, Steve knows better than to touch the side of his face. It can't be pretty, and besides, he's busy rushing to Tony's side. The faceplate is still collapsed, and since it didn't fall down in time before the explosion, Steve dreads what he'll see inside the suit. The guilt of not being able to prevent that is heavy in his stomach.

There's a cough, and Iron Man's armor moves. The face that looks at Steve is untouched by the fire; not even a single hair is burnt. Tony glares at Steve in confusion, and Steve presumes his own face mirrors the expression.

"Gods, Cap, you look awful."

The relief takes priority then, and he doesn't question it at first. When Steve corners Tony later to ask him how it was even possible for him to survive unharmed, he fully expects a rational, technological explanation, a– a force field of some kind. Instead, he gets a frown and a shrug.

"Cap, that's not even in the top five among the weirdest things that happened this week."

Steve leaves it at that, for the time being, but it lingers in his mind.

***

Steve has read the reports of the New York's battle, he's heard of Tony's unexplained resistance to Loki's magic. It still comes as a surprise when he sees it with his own eyes.

Dr Steven Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, has enemies too, and this time one of them comes after the Avengers instead. She's not like their usual opponents; they don't have the way to counter her attacks. But Steve's drills are efficient, and they have their dodging routine well-practiced. The longer the fight lasts, however, the more creative their enemy is, and it's only a matter of time until one of them gets in the path of a spell.

It's Iron Man who takes the hit. Of course he does; his agility in the suit means he's often on the first line of any fight, his technology the only thing saving him from death. The eerily golden beam hits Tony straight in his chest. Except, instead of breaking through the suit, it sizzles out at contact. Their enemy is caught off guard by surprise for a brief moment, but it's enough for Tony to knock her out.

It's yet another time when Steve watches helplessly as Iron Man stands in the harm’s way. And another time that surprise and relief mix with each other when the man survives. He questions Tony, again, he tries to understand.

"My best guess, buddy, is that the arc reactor interferes with magic."

Steve is not fully convinced.

***

It starts making sense when Loki visits Earth with his new ploy. He opens yet another portal, but this time it doesn't bring in the Chitauri, and for that, Steve is grateful, but the reprieve doesn't last long.

Loki summons the undead.

There's no other way Steve can call them, not after multiple horror-focused movie nights. Clint fusses about zombies and ghouls on the comms, and this time no one scolds him for cursing, not even Steve. Tony is remarkably quiet.

The walking dead storm the Central Park, and before the Avengers arrive at the scene there already are casualties. Steve knows there was no way to save everyone, but it still doesn't sit well with him. It never does. He wishes he could punch Loki in his smug face, but the hordes of the undead keep him busy. They move slowly but surely, and the sheer numbers make the fight difficult. Without the Hulk, without Thor, the Avengers are close to being overwhelmed.

When he sees Iron Man land among the zombies, Steve wants to yell at his stupidity; the higher ground is their upper hand. Before he can form his words, Clint comments from above.

"Huh," he starts. "They're not attacking him."

Steve knows that Iron Man has raised his faceplate because when he hears him through the comms, Tony's voice is not distorted by the suit.

"Why don't you go back home, eh?"

The weirdest thing is– they do. The undead cease their attack immediately and, ignoring the Avengers completely, in piercing silence, head back towards the portal.

When Tony single-handedly goes after Loki, Steve can only gape at the fight that takes place mid-air. Still awfully quiet on the coms, Tony is positively vicious in chasing after the startled Asgardian, seeing through his illusions with an almost unnatural ease. Loki escapes, as always, but he doesn't leave the fight unscathed.

The team is bewildered and nosy; for once Steve isn't the only one with questions. Tony refuses to talk about it, but it's okay. Steve wanders down to Tony's workshop with a sketchbook, sits in his usual spot on the couch and doesn't ask.

He doesn't need to, it starts to make sense on its own.

***

When Steve was little, his Ma used to tell him stories. She told him of fairies and magic, of the impossible feats, of the thin veil between their world and the fae’s back on the Irish isle. He used to believe her– got into more than one fight because of that– but by the time Erskine made him into a super soldier, he left those beliefs behind. There was no magic, he knew, only the hard work and the science of the future.

During the war, he met an elderly woman in one of the abandoned villages. She refused to leave her home, she explained in her heavily Bavarian accent, she was too old to find a new place to settle down. Steve's broken German wasn't enough to convince her to seek safety, but he understood her every word when she looked him in the eye.

"You will sleep for a long time, soldier," she said in an unexpectedly deep voice, her words echoing in Steve's mind. "When you wake up, seek the one of fire and death. He's your destiny."

It felt strangely profound when she said those words, not so much anymore when he repeated it to Bucky. They both laughed, and Steve didn't pay it any mind.

Not until he wakes up from the nearly seventy years-long sleep. Not until he sees a man of death and fire.

***

Too often, Steve sees Tony discard his own needs and safety for a purpose he claims more important than himself. Steve usually disagrees with his judgement. Their arguments are well-rehearsed, recurring each time Steve drags Tony out for dinner, or refuses to leave until Tony relents and heads up to get some sleep. Repeatedly, Steve witnesses Tony put his life on the line recklessly; they don't argue about it, Steve is just as guilty of having a sacrificial streak.

That doesn't mean that Tony isn't being stupid about it at other times. Like when the Avengers are given another plaque in Central Park, and the mayor proceeds to hand them a tacky replica as a memento. Steve notices how Tony tenses, even if his face stays unmoved. Before he can take a step forward, Steve puts a hand on his arm, passing him on the way to accept the plaque. He's not their usual spokesman; he put his foot in his mouth one time too many causing the team to revoke his speaking in public rights. He doesn't care this time, after all it's just a small ceremony, not a press conference.

Back in the Tower, Tony and Steve walk the corridors together. Tony keeps sending him confused looks, so Steve gives him an amused smile.

"You don't like being handed things," he explains easily.

"I still could've done it." The immediate half-offended huff makes Steve chuckle and shake his head.

"The plaque is likely to have iron in it."

Tony falls silent, but his antsy, mostly unconscious motions reveal his state of mind.

"You've noticed," he murmurs softly after a while, and the wonder in his voice makes it sound almost like a question.

"Of course." They reach Tony's lab, and when inside, Steve places the plaque high on one of the shelves Tony won't reach easily, and definitely not by accident. "Do you know what causes it?"

Tony shrugs. "It's just a weird allergy to iron, it's a glitch, a side-effect of the arc reactor."

He drops the topic after that. Steve doesn't pry any further, and focuses on his sketchbook instead. He doesn't think it's just an allergy, but he doesn't have a better answer for Tony. Not yet.

***

The mythology is rich in many legends, it's not an easy task to sift through them on one's own, which is why Steve decides to possibly involve one other person in his search for an answer, given that he doesn’t believe it’s all a coincidence. In the evening, he waits till Thor and himself are the only ones in the common room before he asks the question. The Tower is a home of spies, but Steve knows they trust each other enough that private conversations stay private.

"Thor?" Steve calls out to catch the attention of the demigod, as he seems to be completely absorbed in the contents of his StarkPad. Thor has a weak spot for simple mobile games. "Do you know of the other Midgardian humanoid races, besides humans?"

He hopes for an easy answer, but Thor frowns, the expression confused like when he's not sure whether the Allspeak supplied him with the right translation. After a moment, his face clears up.

"Do you mean the new, as you say it, enhanced, mutants, Captain? I do know of them!"

"Ah." Steve sags, but tentatively tries again. "I meant the more... ancient, magical races?"

Thor doesn't recall any legends of Midgardian magics, and while it shouldn't be a surprise, Asgard has deemed Midgard weak and unremarkable for a long time, Steve can't help but feel disappointed still. He stays in the common space long after Thor leaves, considering his next steps.

He sits down, contemplating his options, when JARVIS's voice filters through the speakers. Of course, there's always one person listening inside the Tower at all times, and perhaps it's a testament to JARVIS's usual discretion that he's surprised the AI spoke up at all.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, Captain. May I inquire what brought on your interest in the supernatural?" Steve hesitates and JARVIS doesn't rush him. Steve ponders; in the end, however, the decision is not that difficult. The AI has stayed silent in plenty unusual situations, and yet chose to speak now. He wouldn't, unless he had a good reason. 

When Steve begins to explain, he soon finds himself at loss for words; JARVIS, though, understands. "You'll have to understand, Captain, that I live in the world of probabilities, very much like you and Sir do in battle. I have witnessed events which do not abide by rational probability, and what is called luck does not explain every inexplicable occurrence. My knowledge does not include the elusive concept of the metaphysical, you, however, Captain... you seem to be better informed."

Steve thinks back to the stories his mother told him, the stories he has long believed a fairytale but remembered each of the words nonetheless. He recalls them all, and passes those stories on, just like they were meant to be shared, and when the sun breaks from beneath the horizon, painting New York in the colours of fire and hope, he tells JARVIS about the prophecy, as well. What he once dismissed, sounds profound again.

With JARVIS as an ally, it doesn't take long to figure out the answer.

***

The answer to one question is not the same as understanding the mystery that is Tony Stark. The man seems to be even more captivating the more Steve learns about him. While Steve spends most of his time in Tony's workshop sketching, he can't, and doesn't want to keep himself from watching the man at work. His sketchbook is half filled with memories of places, emotions and people, but the other half of the pages speak of his fascination with Tony Stark.

Very briefly Steve considers if he would be just as enthralled if not for the words that have once foretold his future, but when he thinks of the Tony he's come to know, he realises the words have only prophesied the passion that, in itself, was inevitable.

***

Tony Stark hates magic, he makes a point of saying it every time the Avengers encounter any supernatural enemy. Steve laughs fondly at the irony every time, but for a while leaves his discovery a secret.

He first breaches the subject in the evening when they both sit on the couch in Tony's lab, Tony eating a somewhat cold Thai take-out and leaning his back on Steve. Steve idly traces shapes and letters on Tony’s shoulder and revels in the simple intimacy of the moment. He almost hates to ruin it.

Tony laughs him off lightheartedly when Steve shares his observations.

"You've seen too many fiction movies, Steve, next time we're watching a documentary for a movie night." When Steve insists, Tony throws him a confused glance over the shoulder. "That's just some weird kind of luck, weird shit happens around us all the time, buddy. Tell him, JARVIS, yeah?"

He doesn't expect JARVIS to side with Steve on that. He still dismisses the suggestion, and Steve doesn't blame him. He used to be a skeptic, too.

He catches Tony looking at his hands in puzzlement, though, every time he should burn himself while soldering but he doesn't, which happens more often than Tony previously took notice.

***

Steve doesn't press on the issue despite how much he wants to, and Tony doesn't go back to it either, but JARVIS lets Steve know that Sir has done his reading on the matter. Due to purely academic interest, Tony claimed. Steve would have patiently waited for Tony to get used to the idea, but they live the lives of superheroes and they don't always get to choose what they bury away.

The Avengers face an unknown enemy this time; all they know is that people are going missing, and that soon after their disappearance their bare bones are found at the entrance of an old mine. It might be a cannibal, an abomination of the mortal kind, but at the same time, if you listened to the whispers of the townspeople, it might be something more. Something vicious and more powerful than a human ever would be.

They didn't expect to see it out in the open when they arrived, but here it is, a silhouette that barely resembles the shape of a human. It's bigger, it would tower easily even over Thor. The angles are all wrong, fingers are too long, claw-shaped, and Steve understands the supernatural nature of their enemy from the very beginning. The demigod is not there with them, as often he has left Midgard for an unspecified period of time. They could use his skill now.

Steve is, however, aware of another wild card on the team.

Clint shoots an arrow as soon as they are in the range, his aim as true as ever, but the creature, whatever it might be, tugs the arrow away from its body and snaps it between its fingers. There is no blood to be seen, and Steve's eyes might be deceiving him, but he doesn't even see a wound at all. Beside him, Clint curses with gusto. Steve grunts in agreement.

Hulk does not approve of the opponents who seem invulnerable or stronger than him, and rushes in before Steve can ask him to smash. The creature looks surprised, the heavy punches do not seem to hurt it in any major way, yet it retreats hastily to avoid Hulk's rage. It heads for the entrance to the mine, and Steve's call comes just at the right moment to stop Hulk from entering the cave.

"If the structure of the mine gets compromised, you might get stuck underground." Hulk roars, offended, and Steve waits for him to finish before he continues, "It would not kill you, but there is nothing to smash when you're stuck below the ground."

Hulk doesn't like it; his grumbles are loud, but he doesn't argue further either. Steve feels the eyes of the team on his back when he considers their options and takes a moment to accept the choice he doesn't like.

"Iron Man, you're going in," he decides, voice tight. It makes sense, it does, because he'll fly faster than any of them could follow, but it doesn't make it any easier to send Tony in there on his own. "You have your armor, you have heat scanners, you can map out the place. Besides, underground and against a potentially magical enemy, you are our best bet." The team doesn't pick up on what he's hinting, but Tony does, Steve doesn't even need to see underneath the metal mask to know he understands. In any other situation Tony might've squabbled and denied anything, but he doesn't.

"Copy that, Cap."

"Keep us in the loop," Steve asks, both for strategic and personal benefits.

The team questions his decision; they feel just as uneasy as Steve does at the thought of not being able to back a fellow Avenger up. Tony, thankfully, does talk to them through the comms, and he even sends them the voice feed from the external microphones. It feels strange, Steve thinks, listening to the echoes of a cave, yet looking at a peaceful, rocky landscape, split in two by a wide, gushing river.

"Got him!"

Steve is both relieved and tense after he hears the exclamation. Tony can fight, he reminds himself, he can take care of himself. A whizz of a repulsor on the comms precedes the next comment.

"Uh-oh? He doesn't like the repulsors, he got–" he cuts off in favour of a yelp, "–got angry, Cap."

There's a quick volley of short updates on the enemy, and Steve has his shield on his shoulder as he strides towards the mine with the team on his toes. The creature is fast, doesn't get wounded, and is stronger than his appearances would suggest, as his attacks have already shattered a couple of pillars, risking the integrity of the mine's tunnels.

"Get out of there, Iron Man. We'll intercept the enemy above the ground."

"Sure thing, Ca–"

This time Tony gets cut off, it's not because he paused, but because the noise around him drowns out his voice. At the same moment, the ground beneath their feet trembles, and the rocks on the riverside collapse for no apparent reason. The stream diverges from where it once headed down through the bouldered landscape, now breaching the mine through a collapsed ceiling.

Water.

"Tony!" Steve jolts into motion, running towards the entrance of the mine, he doesn't know how he wants to help, exactly, but it's water, and Tony, Tony is down beneath the ground... Someone catches him by the shoulders but he barely notices. He could break away in a mere second, but the hands hold him tight, and it makes him hesitate.

"Steve, calm down, Tony has the armor, he can handle it," says Natasha, but Steve is already shaking his head in protest, because...

"It's _water_ ," he says desperate for her to understand, but she doesn't know. The comms are still sending the audio feed; it's both a blessing and a curse, they can hear the rumbling of the water, but what they don't hear is Tony's voice.

The Avengers stand and watch it happen, the water soon fills the mine and returns to its original riverbed. The terrible noise quietens, and when the audio feed halts, Steve stops breathing.

He sent Tony in. Without backup. No matter how much sense it made at the moment, he should've known, he should've predicted this scenario, he shouldn't have-

Steve forcefully draws in a breath to call out. "Hulk," he rasps out, and doesn't need to add anything more, he can see the green giant get ready to jump into the collapsed breach.

It is in that exact moment that a shape shoots up from the depth of the mine; Steve inhales, hope clenching his heart.

It's not Tony, it's that wicked creature, but it carries a battered Iron Man suit. They don't know if the man inside is alive, but the hope and fury is all they need. They rush at the ragged, barely-human shape.

Clint's arrow is the first to reach their target, but the creature swats it away with one too-long arm, tearing off Iron Man's chest plate with the other. The Hulk clashes into the enemy with all his momentum, but, inexplicably, the creature stands its ground. Its both arms are now occupied, thankfully, Tony's body is safe for the moment, but they're all too far still to cover him; Steve's speed is, he feels, not enough, though he almost flies over the rocks and boulders, just a few dozen steps more and...

Were it a movie, Tony would now gasp dramatically, sit up and act like nothing's happened. Life is not a movie, but they are Avengers, and their lives are often so much more ridiculous than a screenwriter could imagine.

First, there is smoke rising from the armor, faint like a morning mist, and Steve only notices it because his eyes are glued to the metal shape on the ground. It might be a sign that the many weapons hidden inside the armor got compromised, but Steve _hopes_ , and when the sparks follow, he halts in his steps in wonder.

At some point, the armor falls apart. At some point, the spark blooms into a flame. At some point, the whisp of fire becomes a fiery whirlwind. At some point, though it all might be happening in the very same moment, Steve shields his eyes from the blaze. A breath before that he notices a silhouette in the middle of the raging tornado.

When the fire dies out, there is no creature to be seen; Tony's unconscious body is carried by the Hulk, the only one seemingly unmoved by the flaming explosion. When he gets close enough that Steve can touch Tony, see him breathe, Steve almost crumbles down to the ground. Hulk's giant hand supports him with unexpected gentleness.

"Fire Man," says Hulk happily, with his usual simple-mindedness, and Steve feels exhausted despite not taking part in the fight himself, he can't help the desperate guffaw that comes out of his throat.

"Sure, big guy," he agrees. "Let's go with that."

***

They keep it from the public, the media don't need to know. The team is quite another matter, they do deserve the explanation.

It's a lot to take in, the fae, the mythical creatures, all of it being true, but there's no denying that after what they witnessed, and the Avengers, Steve appreciates, do a magnificent job of keeping their disbelief to themselves. Steve is sure they will ask JARVIS for help in further research later, once they wrap their heads around the truth.

Tony's still tired, and he's not as vibrant as on any other day, but Steve watches him with a fond smile when he announces the facts with an almost challenging look, brave just as when he admitted to being Iron Man.

"I have ifrit's blood."

He doesn't share all the details, but the team knows him well enough to fill in the blanks. It's not entirely surprising, after all, that a risky surgery in Afghanistan lead to some complications. If you can even call it that.

"So the fancy silver cutlery is not just the snobby fashion choice, Fire Man?" Clint's flippant question makes Tony sputter, Steve is not sure if more because of the accusation or the playful moniker whose origin Tony's not aware of.

When Steve follows Tony into the workshop, because the genius is not known for a reasonable approach to recuperating and Steve knows that he has to compromise, he asks JARVIS to turn on the heating. At Tony's surprised look, he shrugs. "You need to regain your strength, and it's not like I'm fond of being cold anyway." He gets a rare thankful smile in return before Tony sets to work.

"It was a wendigo," the genius says out of nowhere a few minutes later. Steve frowns.

"Isn't fire...?"

"Its only weakness? Yup, quite fortunate, eh?" Steve only hums in response. Tony stays quiet for a while, tinkering with something with a screwdriver. If Steve had to bet, he'd say it's for a new, improved armor that will replace the destroyed Mark. Out of sudden, Tony huffs, stands up and throws his hands in the air melodramatically. "Okay, fine, I _am_ the stupid ifrit, you were right! Happy now?"

Steve chuckles and slides off of the couch to wrap his arms around his man of fire and death, the man who, against all odds, has so much life in himself. There, resting his chin on Tony's shoulder, he smiles.

"Yes, I am. Very much so."


End file.
